This section provides background information related to the present disclosure and is not necessarily prior art.
Various electrical devices employ a busbar for interconnecting electric components, such as connecting the terminals to a source of electrical power. The busbars are made of a conductive metal and are often times perforated to reduce the mass and cost of the busbar. Conventionally, a frame is used about the outer perimeter of a perforated busbar. The frame provides a means by which the busbar may be lifted (e.g., by the fingers of an assembly technician) without directly contacting the busbar. There are several drawbacks associated with this configuration.
For example, because the frame extends only about the perimeter of the busbar, it is still possible for the surface of the busbar to contact another object, such as the finger of an assembly technician or an abrasive or dirty surface. Furthermore, such frames are not sufficiently strong to prevent undesired bending of the busbar. Additionally, coupling the busbar assembly (i.e., the busbar and the frame) typically entails the use of a threaded fastener.
In view of the above remarks, there remains a need in the art for an electrical device having an improved busbar assembly.